


Height Differences

by SuperBlondie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inucest, M/M, Mates, Prompt Fill, Somewhat crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for: "Person B, the tall one in the relationship, holding objects high above their head just to watch a short Person A try to jump for it. Person A kicking Person B in the shins to make them drop the thing. Person A launching themselves off furniture to get the thing from Person B. Person A waiting until Person B is asleep, then standing on the bed and pouring a cup of cold water on them from a great height while yelling “WHO’S THE TALL ONE NOW, FUCKER” OR that Inuyasha cracky fic no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do think Inuyasha would play Flappy Bird and be bad at it. I have no shame and I made myself giggle at this damn thing. This is my first Inuyasha fic in 3 years so please be gentle. Prompt from otpdisaster.tumblr.com

It started out, as usual, with Inuyasha trying to beat that damn game on his phone. Sometimes Sesshomaru regretted buying that thing for him, but then he would remember how happy Inuyasha had been to open it up on his birthday and see the “ _For one most precious to this Sesshomaru_ ” engraved on the back and then Sesshomaru would forget all his complaints. Well, until Inuyasha started playing that damn game again. That little yellow bird that was somehow too mentally challenged to navigate its way through a multitude of pipes had managed to ensnare all of Inuyasha’s attention. If the half-breed was on his phone, he was playing with that stupid bird. At first, Sesshomaru had no problem with the game; it gave Inuyasha an excuse to stay in Sesshomaru’s study while the older youkai went over the paper work it took to be Lord of the West. Sesshomaru was content to listen to his mate breathe and tap away at his phone screen, as Inuyasha’s presence was permanently at the top of the InuDaiYoukai’s preferences.

As Inuyasha began to fail at the game, though, the hanyou started to get annoyed. An odd grumble or mutter was acceptable and could easily be converted into white noise that the Lord of the West could ignore. Then Inuyasha began cursing at the game, his playing turning into a pattern of: _tap, tap, tap,_ “Dammit!” The InuDaiYoukai was adept at ignoring many things, Jaken, Kouga, the entire youkai council, but he could not ignore his little brother’s voice, and every swear out Inuyasha’s mouth would tear Sesshomaru’s attention away from his work.

Such was the case that day, Inuyasha lounging on the sofa that Sesshomaru, though he would never admit it, had bought specifically for the hanyou and the older youkai sitting at his desk and filling out a long-winded and entirely unnecessary contract for protecting the land the Goshinkbo tree lived on. The wording was repetitive and tiresome, and it was taking even longer for Sesshomaru to get through the damn thing when he was interrupted by Inuyasha’s swearing every five seconds. There was very little patience in the Lord of the West’s body, and every molecule of it was saved solely for Inuyasha, but that miniscule amount was running thin. If Sesshomaru didn’t finish going through that contract soon, he was going to tear the thing to shreds (in an entirely graceful way of course).

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru called his mate to attention, the hanyou’s puppy dog ears swiveling in his direction, “it would benefit this Sesshomaru greatly if you would cease your cursing. I must finish going through this contract and your voice is distracting.” Inuyasha grinned sheepishly and muttered out an apology before going back to his game. After waiting for a few moments to ascertain Inuyasha’s silence, the Lord of the West went back to his work. True to pattern, when asked nicely the hanyou would do his best to follow along with a request and the study stayed quiet for a good time. Sesshomaru had almost finished the contract when he heard Inuyasha grumble in irritation. Still, he could handle it. He was a pure blooded InuDaiYoukai and he could handle a bit of grumbling.

Slowly, the grumbling grew louder and turned into muttering, but still the Lord of the West said nothing. He disliked repeating himself and counted on Inuyasha to keep his outbursts under control. Looking back, Sesshomaru realized Inuyasha had the mouth of sailor and really couldn’t be counted on to filter himself without erupting. Things grew dead silent, save for the tapping of Inuyasha’s nails, and Sesshomaru decided that Inuyasha was in one of his rare moments of skill. The hanyou’s breathing grew harsher and his heart began to pound but Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the contract and thought nothing of the high stress avian situation.

“YOU STUPID FUCKING BIRD.” Sesshomaru’s head snapped up in attention and he saw Inuyasha staring at his phone in pure fury. Then he realized he had forgotten what was on the entire page he had read and that he would have to reread it. Calmly, Sesshomaru stood up, crossed the study, and plucked the phone out of his mate’s grasp.

“This game is causing this Sesshomaru to become distracted,” he stated and held it up over his head when Inuyasha reached for it. His little brother then began to leap, becoming increasingly frustrated when he proved too short to reach. “I will return this when I am done with my paper work. Read a book until then.”

Amber eyes narrowed in annoyance and Inuyasha leapt for his phone once more, “Give it back, you bastard! I yelled one fuckin’ time!” The hanyou only grew angrier when his brother continued to hold the phone out of his reach. “Damn you and your fucking height! Give me my phone back,” Inuyasha continued to growl, his half breed status putting his height to just where he couldn’t grab his phone. If there was one thing Inuyasha truly hated, it was someone (Sesshomaru) using the hanyou’s height against him. Yes, he was a quite a bit shorter than his mate, but that didn’t mean the bastard could just hold things out of his reach whenever Inuyasha annoyed him! Remembering what Shippo had done as a child to force Inuyasha to give back whatever he was holding above the fox demon’s head, Inuyasha started kicking at Sesshomaru’s shins.

Sesshomaru was mildly amused when his little brother tried to bring Sesshomaru down to Inuyasha’s level to regain his phone. The tactic didn’t work; the Lord of the West was built out of damn stone. “Why do you feel as though such childish antics would grant you your phone, Inuyasha? You aren’t trying to truly injure me and as such there is no reason as to why this Sesshomaru would be forced to bend in any sort of pain.” Truthfully, Inuyasha had no desire to hurt his older brother. He was hoping to simply make him bend just a tad so Inuyasha could grab his phone back. Also, if the hanyou truly kicked his brother in the shin with all his might he would just break his own foot. “You will only tire yourself if you continue. This Sesshomaru has set up an entire bookshelf of novels solely for your enjoyment, choose one and entertain yourself until I am done,” the Lord of the West then turned around and began walking back to his desk, Inuyasha’s phone still in his grasp.

Inuyasha was many things, but he was not a quitter, and as such he refused to give up getting his phone back. Gaze flickering around the study, an idea popped into his head that was so fool-proof it would have to work. A triumphant smirk crossing his face, Inuyasha hopped up onto the couch and launched himself full speed at Sesshomaru, a loud battle cry leaving his mouth as he soared through the air. The hanyou did not expect his brother to catch him in mid-air, and was very confused when he found himself being grabbed and settled back on the sofa.

Narrowing his eyes at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha realized he wasn’t going to be able to get his phone back without his brother’s consent. Though he wanted to storm out of the study in fit of anger, the half-breed was reluctant to leave. This _was_ Sesshomaru’s least favorite part of the day, and the bastard told him very often that having Inuyasha there made it more than tolerable. So no, Inuyasha wouldn’t make Sesshomaru sit through paper work by himself, but he would be damned before he let the bastard get away with using his height against him. Grumbling in acquiescence, Inuyasha grabbed a book off of the shelf behind the couch and started reading, formulating a plan for revenge in the back of his mind.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha read for a few moments after he had settled at his desk, the hanyou’s phone still in hand. Maybe it had been a bit irrational to take Inuyasha’s phone, and more than a little rude to use his own height advantage. Sesshomaru couldn’t just return the phone without Inuyasha starting another fight about how he was right, but Sesshomaru wasn’t one to leave his mate feeling slighted. And so, the Lord of the West resigned himself to watching as many episodes of that dinosaur documentary as his mate wanted.

Later that night, after Sesshomaru had fallen asleep, Inuyasha put his plan into action. The hanyou did feel slightly appeased after Sesshomaru had given back him back his phone, sort of apologized, and watched six episodes of Inuyasha’s favorite show, so Sesshomaru would not be forced to unglue all of his belongings off of the ceiling. Instead, Inuyasha wiggled his way out of bed, stuffing his pillow in between Sesshomaru’s arms in his place. Then the hanyou tip toed his way to the bathroom and filled their biggest container full of cold water. Inuyasha had to move quick, because he had a very small amount of time until Sesshomaru woke up. Apparently the bastard couldn’t sleep without his mate next to him, and no, that did not make Inuyasha blush and want to be as close to Sesshomaru as possible (it totally did).

Setting the container on the night stand, Inuyasha began climbing the headboard. Once he was settled directly over Sesshomaru, he grabbed the container and had to bite the sleeve of his night shirt to keep from laughing. Counting down the seconds in his head, Inuyasha waited until the moment before Sesshomaru woke up to dump the entire container over him, “LOOK WHO’S TALL NOW MOTHER FUCKER!”

Needless to say, Sesshomaru was not pleased. Even when he was curled up under Sesshomaru again, his ass stinging something fierce, Inuyasha was still damn pleased with himself. “It’s me,” Inuyasha whispered to himself, “I’m the tall one.”

“I’ll remind you of that next time you need to use the step-ladder.”

Inuyasha suddenly decided he needed glue, and a lot of it.


End file.
